Warm Bodies-Glee
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: I think the title is self explanatory. Warm Bodies but with Glee characters. A Karley fic with Quinntana on the side. Rated T for language. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Well I've probably watched Warm Bodies for like three or four times for the past two weeks and I then decided to make a Glee version of the movie. Lolol. Anyways, it will mostly go like the movie, but I will add on to it and shiit. It will mainly be a Karley fic with a little bit of Quinntana on the side. Haha. Hope you like it.

I don't own Glee or Warm Bodies.

* * *

Chapter One

I wasn't always dead. I used to be alive like any other normal human. All I am now is a corpse: a cold, heartless, flesh-eating zombie. Well, I slowly walk through the airport, casually bump into othe corpses without apologizing and just wander off. Sometimes, I like to just look at other corpses and try to think of what they could have possibly been in their past guy. That guy over there, holding the mop, he was probably a janitor. The lady with a blouse and dress pants, a lawyer. I wonder what I was in my past life. Judging by the red pants ubder my matchin red skirt and white with red shirt and red jacket, I'd say I was a cheer leader. I don't remember how old I was-am. And I can't remember my name. All I remember was being called Kitty. But I know that's not my real name. Well I guess you could say I'm lost. Like seriously, I'm freaking lost. I've never been to this part of the airport. Oh hey look! Two little kids! I wonder how their past lives used to be before they became corpses. All we do to greet each other is grunt. We can't really speak. Our brains don't function with us. I walk out of the airport and go up into a plane. This is my plane. I even put all my stuff I find in there. After hanging around in there I decide to go talk with some other corpses. Well grunt more than talk.  
This is my bestfriend, Quinn. Apparently, she remembers more of her past than I do. All I know is that I knew her even before we became corpses because she wore the same uniform I did. Only that she didn't have the pants under her skirt like I did. She also kept me in check when Bones would try to fight with us. They don't bother us much and they'll pretty much eat anything with a heart. We only turn into Bones when we pretty much give up on everything and lose the last shred of humanity. Anyways, I sit down next to Quinn and we just stay there looking at each other. We have our own sort of way to communicate by just looking at each other. There are certain times though when we can manage to remember some words. "Eat... Hu- hungry..." i manage to say. I see Quinn nod in agreement and we both get up. She gathers a horde of corpses and we're off for happy huntings. We know better than to go find food alone. We don't stand a chance if we decide to go alone, which is why we go in groups. Pretty smart for corpses am I right? What does suck though is how slow we move. Looks like it might take a while till we find a decent meal...

-A good couple of miles away from the airport, inside a closed in area-

A group of young adults, probably in their early twenties, were heading out to the main exit. They stopped in front of the entrance and looked up where a  
Screen was on top. A man appeared on the screen and began speaking. "Good morning to you all. Today you have been selected for today's mission. Your objective: find any medical supplies and report back by the end of the day. Remember, corpses, although might still look human, they are not and are only dead. Think of them as the bones." The man kept talking and Marley felt a bit out of it and reached for her boyfriend's, Jake's, hand. Jake quickly pulled away and scowled at Marley. This brought a frown from Marley but she shook the feeling away. Her bestfriend and mentor, Santana Lopez, saw this and scoffed at Jake. As the man in the screen finished speaking, the doors were opened and the group went out. Besides Marley, Jake, and Santana, there were four other people in their group. There were two other girls and two other boys. Sam, Ryder, Sugar, and Tina. They all held firearms and had other hidden weapons on them. They traveled for a few miles and entered a pharmacy. Sam immediatley sat down amd pulled out his psp and began to play call of duty. Ryder, Sugar, and Tina were wandering around the room, while Santana and Marley were looking through the drawers. Jake stepped in the room and kicked Sam's leg. "Aren't you supposed to be helping us Sam?" "Fuck off Jake. I'm helping by simply being here." Jake walked passed him and went by Santana and Marley. "Come on Marley, you're supposed to be looking for medicine and supplies." Before Marley could say anything, a door opened outside and Santana immediately stopped looking through counters. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked. Marley looked at Santana and then to Jake. "I did. Jake, I think we should bail." "Come on Marley, we have orders." "You're begining to sound like Santana's father you know Jake?!" "Thank you Marley." Marley then grunted and turned around. "That wasn't a compliment." Just then they were silenced by another sound and Jake walked to the door turning around to his group again. "Come on. We have orders. Just hurry up and-" "JAKE!"

* * *

Well there goes the first chapter for ya. It was more like the movie but next chapter I'll add on to it. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Should I leave it or continue? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okkayyy so heres another chapter! I wont update till i get a few more reviews though. In the meantime, i will be working on my other twofics. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"JAKE!" I heard a girl yell. I charged into the room, with Quinn behind my back, and this 'Jake' hits me with the butt of the gun, causing me to fall back. Quinn and the rest of the horde push their way in and they start attacking. As I try to compose myself, I look up and I freeze. Right across from me, I see a beautiful girl... No... Not beautiful... Gorgeous! She's crouching down and is shooting some of us down while others are already eating them. I then get up and begin to walk when someone shoots me on my shoulder. I look up to the person who shot me and see it is this 'Jake'. I stare at him for a few seconds as he stares back, when I then catch him off guard and pull him down by his legs and drag him to the floor. I begin to smash his head against the floor. I'm really not a violent corpse. I don't like hurting people. It's just that sometimes, my hunger can be too overwhelming and sometimes I just don't care. Like right now. I grab his arm when he isn't fightin me anymore and bring it to my mouth. I see a plain ring on one of his fingers but what catches my attention before I take a bite of his arm is his watch. Nice watch Jake. I think I'll keep it as a souvenir. After taking a bite, I begin to open his skull. My favorite part to eat are the brains. Corpses don't have memories and we don't dream. So when I eat their brains, I have their memories. I take a small bite and a memory rushes into my head.

* * *

_"Come on Jake! Let's go!" Shouted an excited Marley. Jake followed Marley out of a building and ran to the car. They drove for a while until they reached a beach. Once Jake parked, Marley immediatley hopped of the car and ran to the shore. She went into the water, jumping and kicking around with excitement. She turned around to see Jake laughing at her childish behavior. "Jake come onn! Don't make fun of me!" She pouted with a smile. Jake made his way into the water, not caring if his shorts got wet, because apparently, Marley didn't care that her pant legs were soaked by now. "You know, you can be like such a kid sometimes babe." He said as he pulled Marley close to him. "But you still like me this way right?" She smiled as they leaned closer to each other._

* * *

I looked around and spotted Quinn crouching down under a table. I have no idea what she's looking at but I finish stuffing Jake's brain into my jacket's pocket and quickly get up. I walk towards Quinn but stop when a knife pierces me. I look at it and pull it out and look to who threw it at me. There she was. This beautiful blue eyed brunette. She looked around, probably looking for a weapon and I took my chance to approach her. When she looked back up, she fell back in surprise that I was too close to her. I knelt down beside her and looked behind me. I managed to see Quinn pushing somethin under the table but I couldn't see what. The remaining corpses began sniffing the air and turned to my direction. I don't know what made me do it, but I quickly smeared some of my blood on this beautiful girl's face. "Yo-you're... Safe... Keeeep... You safe..." I manage to say. Check me out! I'm remembering words! The brunette looks at me confused as I pull her up. I turn around and see that the other zombies stopped smelling the blood. I look to Quinn and see her quickly stand up and kick a dead body under the table. She then grunts at me and motions it's time to go back. I pull the beautiful girl with me and I walk past the table. I glance under and see that under the table, there is another girl hiding there, behind the corpse Quinn kicked. What the hell? Did Quinn do that to save her? Now I'm confused. I keep pulling the girl with me as we leave the building and we slowly make our way back to our home.

Marley's POV

I fall back when I see this blonde corpse walk right up to. She crouches down in front of me and fear begins to flow through my body. She turns around and I let a tear fall as I think how Jake and Santana are probably gone. When I think the corpse is going to finally kill me off, she, it surprises me. "Keeep... You safe..." I stare at her, it in complete shock and she rubs her bloody hand on my cheek. She then pulls me up and drags me out with her but not before I see Santana hiding under a table, behind a corpse. She gives me a questioning look as she lets a few tears fall and I give her a sad look. I'm pulled out by this corpse and I begin to dread this. What if she-it is only dragging me with her so she can finally have me for dinner with some other corpses?!

We walked for a good couple of miles, when I realize that this blonde corpse has dragged me into an airport. When we go inside though, I begin to panic but I get pushed inside and I have no choice but to keep walking. We go through the airport and the horde that was with us slowly starts to go off in their own directions. There was another blonde corpse that wore the same outfit as the one who brought me here and I began to wonder about their past lived. Judgjing by their matching uniforms, they were in a team together. The backs of their sweaters said Cheerios. I wasn't sure what a Cheerio was. Maybe it was another way of calling them cheerleaders? It would explain it though. Their shirts had Yale in the front so that let me know they were college students. Both of them looked young only that the taller blonde looked slightly older. They both had hazel-ish eyes and were both blondes... Maybe they were sisters? Who knew?

Anyways... I was too busy thinking that I didn't realize we were on the runway, walking towards a plane. The taller blonde wasn't with us anymore an I began to get scared again. She led me up some stairs and opened the door, waiting for me to go in. The only thought that went into my mind was: Holy shit... This is how I'm going to die...

* * *

Well how was it? I wont update this story again till it gets more reviews. So review! Lol.

Ill be working on my other stories in the meantime. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter! Lol. I wasnt expecting reviews so soon. So i decided to work on a chapter for you guys!

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Hi... My name's Quinn. I don't remember my last name. I think it started with an F. I'm not sure. What I do remember before becoming a corpse is that Kitty is my best friend. Even before becoming corpses, she was my best friend. I know that for a fact. She actually turned me into a corpse. I remember we were trying to find shelter. I tried to pull her in through a window, when another corpse managed to bite her. I told her that I wouldn't kill her. She was my only family left. I'd rather turn into a corpse and stay with her than kill her and be alone. I was surprised when she didn't try to eat me though when she became a corpse. From what we've seen, and know, a corpse doesn't know anything anymore. Just food. So when she just stared at me and held me as I cried, you can say I was blown away. Maybe it was cause our friendship was so strong that she remembered. I don't know, but I let her bite me and turn me into a corpse. We've stuck together through it all and I'm planning on keeping it that way.

Anyways, after comin back from our decent meal, I started to wonder off by myself into an abandoned lobby. That was my place. I had all the other entrances locked and I made sure no one else could come in, other than Kitty and me. I don't know why but I kept thinking about the girl I saved. I don't even know why I saved her to be honest. She seemed tasty. I had her practically pinned under the table when I saw her chocolate brown eyes. I even told her to stay down! I pushed it the dead body under the table with her so the others wouldn't be able to sniff her scent. When I decided we go back, I saw Kitty with another girl. She didn't look like a corpse but she didn't smell human either. Maybe she had just turned and Kitty brought her back with us? I don't know! Anyways, I decided to go look for more stuff and bring it here. Kitty likes to collect things. So I bring stuff that she might want to keep. I wonder what she's doing right now...

Kitty's POV

So I have a really pretty girl in my plane. What the hell am I doing? I push her in and point to a seat. She slowly goes to sit down and I see that she's crying. Dammit... What do I say? I'm not good with words! Uhmmm... "You.. You're safe... Safe here.." Good job Kitty! You're starting to remember more words. The girl stares at me as I sit on the sear across from her. She still Has tears on her face. Maybe she's hungry? I grunt, getting her attention and point to her. I then make biting motions, trying to ask if she wants to eat and she starts to cry again. Dammit! I scared her... I guess I should give her some space or something. I get up and head to the door but turn around ans mumble, "stay... Safe here..." And I walk out. I'm pretty sure that when a girl is upset, you're supposed to give her some space so she could calm down. She's a really pretty girl. I'm curious at to what her story is. What better way to get to know her than eat her dead boyfriend's brain! I pull out another chunk of brain and eat it, getting a flood of memories in my head.

* * *

_A nervous Marley opened the door and called out, "Mom! I'm home!" She went in, pulling a nervous looking Jake as wel into the small apartment. A large woman came from the kitchen and welcomed her daughter in. "Hey sweetie! How was school today?" "It was good today." She kissed her mother's cheek. Jake coughed and Marley's mother finally acknowledged his presence. "And who may this young man be?" "Uhm... Mom, this is Jake, my... My boyfriend. Jake, this is my mother, Millie Rose." Jake lifted his hand and shook Millie's hand with a soft smile on his face. "It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Rose" "Oh you don't have to call me that! Millie is fine! It's a pleasure to meet you as well Jake! I've heard good things about you." _

_The scene then skipped to another where Jake and Marley were hanging around a Latina and another blonde girl. "So Britt-Britt, are we going to double date with Jake and Marley?" said the Latina to the blonde who was known as 'Britt-Britt'. "I don't know San... My mom has been scared of letting me go out lately because more corpses have been appearing." "Oh come on Brittany! It's not like it's going to be only you and Santana! Jake and I are going to be there as well." Said Marley with a pout. Brittany stood there thinking about it. Santana turned to Brittany and gave her a sad puppy face. Brittany groaned at seeing her girlfriend's face and finally gave in. "Alright alright! I'll go. Let me just call my mom. Gosh San, you know I can't take that face!" Santana giggled as she leaned in to kiss her tall girlfriend. Marley then smiled and kissed Jake's cheek. "Are you guys ready? I brought my car. Marley?" Jake asked as he pulled his girlfriend to follow. They then all ran to the car and jumped in._

_Another scene appeared and there was a crying Marley and Santana, being comforted by Jake. It was raining and they were sitting down on the ground. Two gravestones place next to each other were in front of the three of them as the two girls cried their hearts. "Baby... please... we can't stay here... there might be some more corpses around here. Santana, come on..." pleaded Jake as he hugged both girls. Marley turned into Jake's arms and hugged him back while Santana placed her hands on the tombstone that read; 'Brittany S. Pierce'. They stayed like that for about ten minutes until Santana finally stopped crying. "San..." sniffed Marley, "I'm going to miss her too." Santana stood up, still facing the gravestone. "Yeah... me too... let's go." She said, walking ahead._

* * *

Well damn... They had it rough. Well, at least I know a little of her past. Looks like that Jake guy has been around for some time. As well as Santana... speaking of which, I'm sure she looked like the girl that was under the table, now that I think about it! I kind of now had an idea in about how to approach Marley. I finally know her name! That's a good thing. But I can't let her know that... or let her know i killed her boyfriend. Well, it's probably late and she should be asleep by now. I should go check on her. I wonder what Quinn is doing. Probably getting things I might like. I don't know what it is about me, but I like to collect stuff. Maybe because it makes me feel at least a little bit human. I get to my plane and quietly open the door. I go in and see Marley holding on to a knife. A slowly get close and raise my hand, and she flinches. Dammit... didn't want to scare her. I then turn around and open one of the compartments from the top. "What are you doing?" She asks. I pull out a blanket and slowly approach her and wrap it around her. She just stares at me in shock again and I try to speak out. "Gi'... give me..." I point to the weapon, but she only hides it under the blanket. I give up and walk towards a record player I have and put a Vinyl. Music starts to play and I flop into the seat next to her. "What are you?" She asks. I look at her and try to smile at her, but I'm pretty sure it came out as a smirk. Close enough. I then reach for the buttons on the arm rest, as I hold our stare and press it, making the seat lean back and I close my eyes, making her believe I fall asleep.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked it. I will be adding Quinntana POV throughout this story abit. :) Follow and Review!

in the meantime, Check my other stories out and tell me what you think. Oh, and you guys should read my beta's, LostLove2015's, story "Untouched". So far, it's really good! :D

anyways, till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Man i should sleep. Or try to sleep. But my ass is not sleepy. So here i am. Updating again. Lol. I should work on Creature's of the Night but I'm stuck. So you guys will have to wait for that story. Sorry! But hey! At least im updating my other stories! So calm your pits! And i might start another story as well for yall mofos. Lol. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Marley's POV

I wake up to a bright light glaring on my face. Opening my eyes, I remember where I'm at. I'm in this darn airplane thanks to that wierd corpse. I pull the blanket off me and turn around, and see her hardcore staring right at me! Jesus! Talk about creeper status! She quickly looks away and I bring my legs up. "I'm hungry." I tell her. She looks at me wierd and I sigh. "I would really appreciate it if you gave me some food. I'm starved." I see her nod her head and quickly get up. She walks to the door but not before turning around to me and motions for me to stay. When she gets out, I immediatlet peek out the window and see her walking away. When I think she's gone, I'm out that plane and I'm running. I run towards some cargo cars when I see a corpse behind it. "Darn it!" I mumble as I look around and see more corpes. I freak out a bit but quickly run behind the wheels of a plane and I crouch down. I see a few corpse starting to sniff the air and I'm beginning to regret leaving the plane. I was so focused looking at the corpses in front of me, I never saw the small blonde corpse behind me as she grabed my shoulders, causing me to jump in fright. Giving a small yelp and an exhasperated sigh, I glare at her but she shakes her head at me. "Not... Safe." She mumbles. She looks around and then reaches for a wound she has, getting blood on her hand, and smears it on my face. She leans in to sniff me and nods her head. She then pulls me out from under the plane and we stand there. What now? She leans back to me and whispers, "aacctt.. Dead... Uuhhhhnnn.." She says. I look at her confused for a second but then I catch on to what she says. So she wants me to act like a corpse! I raise my arms in a stiff like position and I drag one of my legs as we begin to walk past corpses. I'm making a gurgling sound and walking a bit too stiff and the blonde corpse leans to me again and says, "too-oo mu-ch..." I scoff but drop my arms and walk with a small limp as I keep gurgling. It seems to be working better now because we walked away from the group of corpses. "No-ot sa-ffe..." "Yeah I know! But I'm hungry!" I complain. She sighs and takes me into the airport to an empty room. I begin checkin drawers and cabinets while the corpse keeps watch. I find a can of fruit and raise it in victory! "Yes!"

Kitty's POV

After she found some food, I took her back to the plane, where she began to eat. She moaned in pleasure and I simply stared. She looked at me and quirked her eyebrow and I realized I was still staring. Shit! You're being wierd again Kitty! Look away! I walk away and go into the plane's kitchen and open the mimi fridge and pull out a bottled soda. I walk back to where she's sitting and offer the soda. She looks at me surprised but still takes the soda and I sit near her on the floor. "Wow! Thank you!" She says, seeing it's a coke she opens it and takes a small drink and gasps. "Oh my god... It's been a while since I've had a soda! Thank you..." She says again and I shrud my shoulders with a nod. We stay for a little bit when I get an idea. "M-myy na-nnamee i-..." "You have a name?!" She asks me surprised and I quickly nod. She smiles at me, shock still in her face and asks, "well, what is it?" I sit up a bit and try to speak. "Ca... Ki... K...k..Ki..." This day is not going well for me... God I'm going to die all over again! I struggle to say anything and she decides to help me. Thank god! "Uhm, Catrina? Cathy? Kiarra? Kianna? I don't know..." I shake my head at all of them and I try again... "Q ca-calls me... Ki...Ki...K...ty" God why can't I just say Kitty?! "Kitty? Who's Q?" I nod my head when she says Kitty. "Oh so your name is Kitty?" I nod again. "Are there others like you? I mean... I've never actually heard, a corpse talk." I shrug again and tilt my head. "Well... I want to go home Kitty. I know you're not like the rest of them. Don't get me wrong. I'm greatful that you saved my life, but I don't belong here... Aaanndd you walked me here. So I know you can walk me out." I begin to shake my head as I freak out. Dammit! She just got here! Come on Kitty-Cat think! Tell her, she can't leave yet. Tell her the others wil notice! "Ca-can't l-le-leave... Others... Will no-notice..." Good job Kitty. I look at Marley and she sighs. "How long?" I think for a little bit before shrudding. "Few days?" She stays quiet for a while and then looks back at me with a soft smile. "A few days huh?" I nod. "Well... What am I going to do for a few days? I'm Marley by the way."

* * *

Yeahh it's a bit short. But i don't want to make the chapters too long. Anyways, ill try to update later again. Its 12:40 am here. Lol. And my homegirl gettin mad cause im not sleeping yet. Lol. She sleepin over. I told her ass to sleep on the floor but she dnt want to. Ugh! anyways, enough of my ramblin. Follow and review you guys! Reviews mean quicker updates! Till next time! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Didn't feel like updating the last few days cause I've been updating alot these last few days. I deserved a break! lolol. Anyways, this chapter doesnt have much action. Its more of Kitty and Marley getting closer and shiit. Enjoy!

* * *

Kitty's POV

So after we had finally introduced ourselves, I signaled Marley to get up. I walked to the door and she followed in suit. Before I opened the door though, I turn to her and smear some blood from my shirt on her. "Keep you... Safe..." I utter and she only nods with a soft smile. I know she's not exactly happy that she's still staying here for some time, but I think that we can make the best of it. I'll show her that red car I like to go sit on. Maybe she'll like it. Who knows, maybe she even knows how to drive one! We walk through the runway and pass a few other corpses. Not many corpses like to be outside often. I'm not sure why. But it's better this way. I can bring Marley out like this. I lead her into the parking lot and point ahead, pointing the car. She looks and her eyes grow wide. "Oh my god! Are you kidding me? This is soo cool.!" She exclaims while jumping in. I stand next to the car with a smile on my face. Yes! She likes it! "Well? Aren't you going to join me Kitty? Lets go for a spin!" She says, pulling the keys from the glove compartment. I give her a stiff nod and get inside the car. She turns it on and we're reversing out of the parking lot. She then goes into the runway and begins speeding up. Holy shit! This thing can go fast! Honestly, I'm getting kind of scared now! "I carefully turn my head to look at Marley and see her with a huge smile on her face. She then looks at me and asks, "Do you wanna try?" I look shocked at her and mule about it for a minute and finally agree. She stops the car and we switch seats. Fuck, I don't want to do this anymore! What if I kill us? "Okay, so you have to shift the gear into Drive Kitty." Marley instructs, placing my hand on the gearshift. I nervously shift it and the car starts to move. I freak out, however, and slam one foot into the break. I then put the other on the gas and push hard again, making me hit the break again. This happens for a few times when Marley finally complains. "Okay okay okay... You're using two feet. You're only supposed to use one. Now, pick a foot, and let go of the break. With the same foot, you slowly hit the gas." I do as she tells me and the car begins to move smoothly. "There you go! You're doing it!" Marley exclaims. I do a soft turn into another runway and smile. I then put only one hand on the steering wheel and look at her. Hopefully she's impressed!" She smiles at me but then looks back at the road but not before quickly lecturing me to use two hands all the time.

After going a few rounds, I decide it's time to go back to the plane and drive the car into the parking lot. I forget to use my break when I park the car by hitting another car straight on. "Jesus Kitty! This was a really beautiful car!" I smirk at her and she simply rolls her eyes at me and we get out. We go back into the plane and for the rest of the day, I show her a whole bunch of stuff I've collected. She then goes to my vinyl collection and goes through it. "Woow... What's with all the vinyl? Couldn't figure out how to work an ipod?" She says jokingly and I shrug. "These are really good. Where'd you get them?" Again, I shrug but I mumble out later, "I... Like to... Collect things..." "Yeaahhh... I can see that. You, my friend, are a hoarder!" She tells me. When she turns around and looks at me, I shrug. "What's with all the shrugging? That's all you do, you shrugger!" As I raise my shoulders for anothe shrug, she looks at me and grunts and I drop my shoulders right away. She then gets up and puts a record. A more upbeat song, more than what I usually put, plays and she begins to dance around. The rest of the night we spend it like this. Hearing music and dancing around.

Marley's POV

After our good day yesterday, I wake up and see Kitty trying to open a can of fruit. I quietly get up and walk behind her. I peek over her and see that she has a container and once she finally opened it, she pours the fruit into the container. She then reaches in front and grabs a fork and puts it on the container as well. She then goes to the fridge and pulls out a soda and opens it. I smile at seeing this but then I laugh when she turns around and she jumps in fright since she wasn't expecting me to be up already, and I was being quiet after all. "Sorry... Should've let you know I was awake." I say. "It's... Okay... Yo-your food iiis... Readdy." I feel butterflies in my stomach when she tells me this and I can't help but blush. Wait, did I really just say that? Noo... It's just cute how she's trying to take care of me. That's all. I don't feel anything romantic about that. Although for a corpse, she is really pretty. No, wait! Marley! Stop that thinking! I shake my head and see Kitty quirking her eyebrow at me. I can't help but giggle at seeing her like that so I simply take my small breakfast and begin to eat. The rest of the day, we're reading some magazines that Kitty had and trying out the many sun glasses she's also collected. We do many other stuff and I can't help but feel at ease doing all these things with her. I go to sleep with a smile on my face, happy with today's day.

The next day, I wake up and see that Kitty is gone. Knowing not to leave, I decide to go through more of Kitty's stuff and smile as I see the many things she's collected. About an hour of looking through stuff, Kitty comes back and we begin to talk again. I get more serious when we sit on the floor and I decide to ask her what's been bothering me since I came. "Kitty? My... Boyfriend, he died back there. Is he going to... To become like you?" She thinks for a minute and she quickly shakes her head. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and softly smile at her. "I guess... It's better that way. That he didn't come back, you know? He... He wasn't always mean and a bit of a jerk at times. He was really sweet. But, ever since he lost his brother and his mother, he, lost himself, I guess you can say. It's just... That almost everyone who's around me tends to die... My mom died... One of my bestfriends died... Heck, maybe even San died... She was like a sister to me... Her dad took me in when my mom died... He treated my like I was another daughter for him. Although he could be a bit heartless and ruthless when it comes about, well, you guys... Well corpses..." I let out a few tears and wipe them away and look down. I see Kitty get up, from the corner of my eye, and see her walk away. Music then starts to play and I recognize the song: There for You by Flyleaf. She then sits back down and I look at her. She touches her chest, to where her heart is and then to mine. What. In. The. World... "What are you?" I ask. She just smiles at me and stands up and heads to the front of the plane, leaving me there, not only astounded, but surprised, impressed, and confused.

* * *

Well, next chapter Quinn will be making an appearance again! and maybe we'll have some Santana POV. Still not sure. Lol. Leave a review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

So here's another chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn's POV

Ever since we had came back from our last meal in that pharmacy, I haven't hung around Kitty that much. I've tried to bump into her but whenever I did see her, she would be with that new corpse. Am I jealous? Fuck no I'm not! Corpses don't feel anything. Speaking of which, we shouldn't think either, but I can't help myself. Not only have I been thinking about Kitty and this new corpse, but I keep thinking back on that Latina I saved. I still don't know why I did it. I do know that I want to see her again. Anyways, back to Kitty. She's been around that new corpse too much and I couldn't help but notice that she's changing. She seems happy. Corpses don't get happy. We don't feel at all. Her skin is beginning to get color again and glow. Hopefully other corpses don't notice though because then they will try to go after Kitty. I don't care about the other corpses though. What does worry me though are Bones. What if Kitty bumps into one? Surely they will notice Kitty's change and they will kill her. I'll be damned though if they try to get to her without going through me. That's my best friend right there for God's sake! Wait, why the fuck am I getting worried though? Am I changing too? No... I can't be... Anyways, I decided to go see how Kitty was doing and find out about this new corpse she's been hanging with. So as I make my way to Kitty's plane, I see a few lights on and hear some music. I know Kitty likes to play some records sometimes, but this isn't the usual music she plays. This is more upbeat than to what she prefers. I decide to wait for a bit and let it get darker outside. I'm not sure how long I was waiting for but I'll assume it was long enough because the music was then stopped and the lights went off. I quietly made my way up the stairs and carefully opened the door. I peeked in and saw Kitty sitting in the captain's chair up in the pit. What caught me by surprise though was that I saw the new corpse laying on the floor, sleeping. Corpses don't sleep. Shit, we don't get tired. I think. I don't know, but the point is, we don't sleep. I quietly go in and take a whiff of the corpse's scent, but her scent overwhelms me. This isn't a corpse. She's a human! But why would Kitty bring a human to our home? I look up and see Kitty reach to her pocket. She still hasn't noticed me so I just stay there, quietly. She pulls her hand out of her pocket and see that she eats whatever was in her pocket. This greedy bitch! Not only did she bring left overs from our last meal, but she surely brought this girl so she could have her for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner some day! I was beginning to get hungry too and she wasn't going to tell me?! Uh-uh, Fuck this. I decide to quickly drag the girl out before Kitty sees me. The girl wakes up though when the breeze from outside hits her. Before she could scream or anything, I cover her mouth and drag her down. She begins to throw punches and kicks so I carry her back inside the airport. A few other corpses were in the entrance so I throw her in the middle. We all gather around her but not before she grabs a mower. We all circle her and start growling and ready to jump her. She whacks a corpse with the mower though and turns to another one. She slits its throat while kicking another one down though. Well damn she's good. I'll give her that. I then charge and grab the mower. We both struggle for it but I eventually over power her and take it from her and throw it aside. When I look up and prepare to swing at her, I feel a fist connect with my cheek and I'm being tackled to the ground.

Kitty's POV

After Marley fell asleep, I went to sit on the pit and eat the rest of Jake's brains. As soon as I take the first bite, memories rush into my brain. I spit the remains of his brain however, because the last of his memories, the ones where I killed him, appeared. I felt disgusted with myself now that I saw and realized what I did. I killed Marley's lover. God, I'm horrible. What if Marley knew it was me who killed him? She would hate me. That's it. From now on, I will try to change for the better. I really like Marley. I don't want to hurt her. I turn to look back at Marley's sleeping form but see that she's not there anymore. What shocked me more was seeing the door wide open, and only one thing went in my mind. Shit. They found out. I quickly try to run, try, and I head into the airport, where I see Marley being circled by a few corpses, and Quinn up in center. Damn... So it was Quinn who found out. Figured... That damn girl is too smart... I start running towards them when Marley fights a few off. I see Quinn and Marley struggling before Quinn over powers her. Dammit! I'm really sorry Quinn. I quickly punch her and tackle her before she got to Marley. I get up and fight the other corpses off, killing them. I look at Marley and see fear with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "You said a few days Kitty, and it's been a few days. Take me back now." I nod in agreement to her and reach for her arm when I hear Quinn. "What?!" She mutters out. "What... the fuck... Kitty, e-e-eaat!" She demands. I shake my head as I pull Marley behind me. If I have to fight Quinn from killing Marley, then so be it, but I'm not letting anyone hurt Marley. "Eeattt!" She commands again and I shake my head. We're interrupted though when we hear a non corpse growl. We all look up and see a Bone across the room staring at us. Well now we're in serious shit Kitty-cat. I look at Quinn and she gives me a pleading look and whispers, "eat!" but I shake my head. I return her look and she just shakes her head. I turn around and pull Marley with me and we start running through the airport when a few more corpses and Bones show up. Hopefully Quinn doesn't get hurt. We're running through the airport and running away from the Bones to the parking lot when a few Bones show up in front of us. This doesn't look like it's going to end well. Before any of us can make a move, a small cart runs over the three Bones who were in our way. I look back up to the driver and see Quinn! I run up to her and give her a grateful smile. "You-you l-like her huh?" She whispers. I feel myself get hot in the head and a rush in my face and nod. I turn back to Marley who's giving us an incredulous look. "Hop on... Safe..." "Yeah, now I'm, safe!" she grunts as she hops on. Quinn raises her hand when Marley sits next to her and says, "Hi." Marley looks at me and I nod at her. She then shakes Quinn's hand and says hi in return. We drive to the parking lot and Quinn parks the cart near the red car Marley likes. I turn to Quinn and she looks a bit sad. Wait, why does she look sad? "What's w-wrong?" I mutter out. She gives me a sad smile. "There's... so-something... I need t-t-to tell you... B-back in the... ph-phar-pharmacy... I saved a girl... So-someth-" "You... feel for her..." I finish. She looks surprised but nods. Marley, hearing our conversation, speaks up. "Wait, you saved a girl?! Was she tan? with dark hair?" I look at Quinn again and she nods. "Oh my god! So Santana is okay! Thank you so much!" Marley says. I smile and nod at Quinn. While Marley runs to the car, I call to Quinn again. "Co-come... with us..." Quinn thinks about it for a while and finally agrees. We approach the car and Marley looks at us weird. "Quinn... Wants to... See Sa-sa-san...santana." I struggle. Marley gives me a smirk and gives Quinn a look that makes Quinn blush. Wait, since when did Quinn stop looking so pale? What the fuck? Well, we get in the car when we hear a screech and see a few Bones running to us and Marley quickly starts the car and drives us out of there.

Santana's POV

Okay, hold up! Before anything, I still want to know why I'm alive?! That corpse saved my pinche vida! Being completely honest though, if she didn't have the blood on her face and wasn't so pale, I think she'd be cute. Anyways, it's been a few days since the attack, and I've been worried sick over Marley. She was dragged out of there by another blonde corpse. After they left, I sat there for a while until I was able to move my body and I ran. I don't know in what direction I ran but I kept on going. After running for some time, and not being able to find Marley, I decided to find my way back to the base and tell Papi. After I told Papi, he immediately gathered a search team and left. He hasn't come back yet so I've been alone these past few days... I don't know why but I kept thinking about that blonde corpse. She told me to stay down and wait before I moved. She looked different than te other corpses. Could it be that some of them were changing back? Or was it just her? I'm not sure but while Papi was out, I was doing my own searching. Not only was I looking for Marley though, she's practically like a sister to me, but I was also looking for the blonde. What the fuck is wrong with me?

* * *

And that wraps up Chapter 6! Yeah Santana's POV was small but hey, at least there was POV from her!

**Now on a more serious note. Notice how I'm using the bold, lol. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY STORIES! The lack of reviews is making me feel like you guys aren't into the story. I see te favs and follows, but no reviews. :(**

**therefore, all my stories will be on hold, unless I see that people do want me to continue them. Anyways, that's all. So I hope you liked the chapter and leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Yayayay! A new chapter! I got a small surprise for you all in this chapter. Lolol.

Anyways, i will update Dearly Beloved later today!

enjoy!

* * *

Kitty's POV

So we've been driving for some time now and I don't see sqaut. No buildings, no houses- heck! Not even any trees! I'm sure we've been on this plain, dirty road for hours because the sun is rising. I can tell Marley is getting tired so I decide I should drive while she takes a small nap. "P-pull over... R-rest. I'll dr-drive." She looks at me quizzically but pulls over none the less. "Are you sure? I don't mind staying awake. We should get to some houses soon." I shake my head at her and begin walkin over to her side. Quinn looks at me confused while Marley gets out and sits on the passenger side. I sit in the driver's seat and start the engine when Quinn grabs my shoulder. "Y-you know h-h-how to... D-drive?" I smirk and nod at her and hit the gas. She lets out a shriek and I grunt and keep driving. After a few minutes of driving, I turn to look at Marley and see that she was already sleeping. I smile softly and look through the rearview mirror and look at Quinn, who's looking everywhere. "W-wh-what... Are... You l-looking at?" I ask her. "F-for S-San-Santana..." She states obviously. I shrug and keep driving for some time. It begins to get dark and Marley had finally woken up. "Thank you Kitty. I can drive again." "Are-are you s-sure?" I ask her. She nods and I stop the car. We switch positions and we keep driving. We're driving for a few more minutes when I feel water fall and hit me. Both Quinn and I look at each other and then look up at the sky. We look down when Marley starts laughig and shaking her head. "It's going to rain. That's why it got so dark all of a sudden." She explains. We look at each other again and shrug as we look back up again and more water drops hit our face. Soon enough, the rain is pouring down and we're drenched. "Shit! I didn't think it was going to rain this hard!" Marley exclaimed, "we're going to have to pull over at a house. There should be a house complex somewhere around here." Sure enough, after a few more minutes, we reach a small little neighborhood and Marley parks the car in a house's driveway.

Quinn's POV

Marley runs out of the car and to the door while we slowly jog after her. She's fumbling with the door for a

Few seconds until she turns around with a huff. "It's locked." She states. Kitty looks around, maybe seeing if there's a window or another door open or something when I get an idea. I nudge her and when she looks at me, I point at the door and motion her to force it open. She looks confused for a minute before a softly whisper so only she could hear. "I-impress... Ma-Marley..." She smiles at me before walking past Marley and steps in front of the door. It takes about four times but she manages to force the door open without breaking it down and we both go inside the house. Kitty and I share a look and we both check the house to see if it's safe to stay in. After seeing that it's all clear, we go back to the living room, where Marley is holding something to her face and facing the wall. She pushes something on whatever she's holding and it creates a flash, followed by a snap. She turns around and shows us what she's holding. "It's a camera. You can create a memory by simply taking a picture. Smile!" She says at us while she raises the camera again. I give a goofy smile while Kitty is smirking at me. Marley then gives the camera to Kitty and I look at her confused when she stands next to me. "Now you take a picture of us! Just press the button on the top when you're ready. Make sure your hand or fingers don't cover the lens.." She instructs. Following her directions, Kitty lifts the camera and takes a picture of us. Next thing we know, we're messing with the camera and taking a whole bunch of pictures. After a while, we stop and Kitty and I sit on the couch trying to read a magazine. K-Kim... Kar...Kard...Kard... Man! Whatever the fuck her last name is! I look up when I hear Marley going up the stairs but stops midway and speaks hesitantly. "I'm going to go sleep now... Uhm... Kitty? You can come up if you want." She says nervously. "You too Quinn!" She adds. Kitty and I both nod as she goes up to a room. We sit there for a few minutes when I then decide to take a walk. "Go-going... For a wa-walk." Kitty nods and stands up after me. "Sh-should go ta-talk wi-with her..." I mutter. She then turns around and goes to Marley while I go out. I walk down the road for a while, when I hear a car approaching. Holy shit. I jog behind some bushes and wait to see what the driver does. The car slows down a few houses ahead of me and the driver steps out. My eyes go wide when I see who steps out of the car that I almost go running out. S-San-Santana! Damn! Why is her name hard to say! Anyways, I go around a few houses until I'm behind her and I carefully close up on her. She looks around carefully but I make sure I stay out of sight and quiet. When I'm close enough for her to hear, I decide to make myself known. "H-hiii!" She jumps in fright and turns around with a gun aimed at my face. Holy shit! Maybe sneaking up on her was a bad idea. I stare at her wide eyed when she returns the look and lowers her gun. "Oh my god! It's you! I've been looking for you since you saved me! I couldn't stop thinking about you..." I smirk and she realizes what she just said. "I mean, I can't believe that a corpse saved me... It's just... Thank you... Thank you for saving me. I was actually looking for my friend, Marley, though. She's a bit taller than me, brown hair, and blue eyes. One of your kind took her with you. She was blonde and short, and had pretty much the same outfit you-" before she could finish, a corpse came out of nowhere and launched itself to Santana, bringing her down. Before the corpse could bite or hurt her though, I quickly pull the bastard off of her and throw him on the floor. I look at the corpse quickly and recognize him from the airport. I help Santana up and push her behind me when I see that the corpse is going to fight. "Ba-back of!" I order it. What surprised me though was when the corpse started speaking back. "B-bones... C-coming... A-after you... An-and... F-fr-friend... An-and other..." Wait, the bones are coming after us?! "Why?" "Y-you g-guys... A-are c-changing... W-we fe-feel." I feel a tug on my arm and see Santana clutching on my arm like her life depended on it. The other corpse and I look at each other and nod. He then walks away and I turn to Santana. "Thanks... for telling him to not eat me, but what the hell was that about?!" She asks. I chuckle and I pull her into a house that was luckily unlocked. "I-I'm Quinn..." I tell her. She looks at me surprised but still responds. "I'm Santana... Can you now please tell me what's going on? Do you know where Marley is?" She sounds desperate to find Marley. I take a breath after nodding and I prepare to tell her everything that happened since I saved her and Kitty took Marley.

* * *

So i hope you guys liked that small Quinntana reunion! Lol. Next chapter Kitty will confess in killing Jake! :S

you know the drill now! Your reviews really do motivate! So follow and review!


	8. Chapter 8

So your reviews made really happy with this story, which is why I decided to update again for this story! I just realized that only a few more chapters and this story will be completed! Enjoy!

* * *

Kitty's POV

So after Quinn left, I decided to go with Marley. I knock on the door and she opens the door and lets me in. She then goes and grabs a pillow and blanket and puts it neatly on the floor and she lays down on the bed. I guess I'm on the floor. At least she gave me a pillow. "Where's Quinn?" She asked. I lay down on the floor and turn to her. "She-e went... t-to wa-walk." Marley hums and covers herself with the cover of the bed. We're both laying there for some time when she begins to move around a lot. "God these clothes are still drenched. I'm going to let them dry off." She then sits up with her back to me and begins to pull off her jacket. Holy shit! I keep my focus on her when she reaches for the bottom of her shirt when she turns to look at me. "Don't look." "Okay..." I choke out but still look when she takes her shirt off, revealing a black bra. Holy fucking shit! She then stands up and begins to pull her jeans off and I see the black lining of her underwear. Okay! Turning around because I don't want to come off as a perv or anything! When she lays back down and covers herself again, I finally look back to her. She's holding herself up with her elbow on the bed and her head laying on her hand. "Hey, Kitty?" I grunt. "Do you have to eat people?" What kind of question is that? I nod after thinking for a little bit. "I c-can... try to c-change th-though..." "You're a good person Kitty. You know that?" Hah! That's a good one! I've killed so many people just to make them my meals. I'm not good. "I'm n-not... I've k-ki-killed... eaat peo-people..." "But you haven't hurt me..." "I try." I say back... She does have a point. I haven't tried to kill her or anything. "That makes you good Kitty. Not many people are like you... you try to be better... that's what counts." I stay quiet while she tries to tell me I'm good but why do I feel horrible now. It's not till she finishes talking that I realize I'm feeling guilty. What will she think when she finds out I was the one who killed her Jake? Fuck. I can't do this anymore. I need to tell her. I reach for my jacket's pocket and pull out a watch. His watch. I then put it on the bedside table and Marley sees it. She stares at it before her eyes go wide in realization and she reaches for it. She looks at it, then at me, and looks up. "I... I mean, I think, I always knew... that it was you, but I... I didn't want to b-believe." She tells me. I can hear the dissapointment in her voice and hear it cracking as she tries not to cry. God I'm awful... "I-I'm really s-sorry..." "Let me... just think about all of this..." She says and turns around in the bed, turning her back to me. God what the hell did I do?! I just broke the girl's heart all over again... I begin to feel tired and sleepy... Something a corpse never feels. Before I know it, I drift off into a slumber and I dream...

Quinn's POV

"Where is Marley?" Santana asks me. "Sh-she's with... Kitty." I say. "Is this Kitty the one who took her with you guys?" I nod. She looks around and then back at me. "Why did she take her? I need to take Marley back. Other corpses might kill her!" "K-keep h-her... safe..." I mumble. She looks confused but doesn't question me. "Well, don't you think it's a good idea if I take Marley back with me? You heard that other corpse. Bones are coming." I stay quiet as I think about it for a minute. I mean, she has a point. If the bones are coming after us, Kitty and I won't be able to hold them all off. Marley would be better off with humans. But that means Santana would leave! And if Marley does go with her, Kitty will be sad. Fuck... what the hell do I do? What if I tell her that I like her. That's why I saved her... Right? Shit, I don't know what to do... Ugh... Fuck it... let's be honest. "I d-dont... want y-you... to leave..." She looks taken a back by what I say so I keep going. "I... like y-you... that's w-why I sa-saved you..." She looks shocked but what shocks me even more is when she takes my hand. She quickly pulls back though and looks at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Your hand... it's warm..." I smile when she reaches for my hand again and takes it. "I'm flattered Quinn... really. But, you're a corpse... If people were to even see you, they'd blow your head off." I flinch at that. "Quinn, I won't lie. For a corpse, you're really pretty but if we're honest with each other, it won't work. As mean as it might sound, you're dead." Why does my chest feel heavy? Dammit why does this hurt?! Why do I fucking feel?! Corpses aren't supposed to feel dammit! I look at her with sad eyes but she looks away. "Can... can you please tell me where Marley is?" She asks. I'm pretty sure I see her eyes getting glossy. I sigh and nod in defeat. "Sh-she's in... the ot-other s-side... of the ne-nei-neighborhood..." I mumble looking down. She surprises me when she leans into me and hugs me. I stand there awkwardly and a few seconds later, I finally hug her back. "Thanks Quinn." She mumbles as she pulls away. "An-anything... f-for you... S-San-Santana..." "San... you can just say San..." She says as she walks away. I stand there, watching her go away, not knowing what to do. Fuck... why the hell am I letting her go? Oh right... those stupid bones are coming... Dammit... I don't know how long I've been standing there but I see the sun beginning to rise. I should go check if Kitty is still with Marley... Or if San took her...

Marley's POV

After Kitty told me she killed Jake, I felt my heart breaking. I don't know why but I wasn't really sad about Jake. I was sad because Kitty was the one who did it. Why am I feeling this way over here? She's a corpse... What would Santana think? What would her dad think? I lay there for a few minutes and I hear Kitty lightly snoring. I turn around and see that she's sleeping. She looks cute sleeping. Peaceful... harmless... God I can't do this. After a few more minutes of waiting, just to make sure Kitty is really asleep, I quietly get up, put my clothes back on, and tiptoe out of there. I feel myself on the verge of tears but I push myself to keep walking. I open the door and begin to run towards the car when I see another car approaching me. As it gets near, I recognize the person in it. "Santana!" I cry out, running to the car. She quickly jumps out and runs to me and we both hug each other. "Oh my god Marley! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Quinn told me everything-" "Quinn? You know Quinn?" It wasn't until then, that I noticed Santana's eyes were red and poofy. "Santana, why were you crying?" She shakes her head but I place my hands on her shoulders. "I'll tell you on the way back. You look like you want to cry though. What happened? Did that Kitty hurt you?" I shake me head and hug her again as I let a few tears fall. "Can we just leave? Please? I don't want to talk about it yet... I want to go home." "Okay Marls..." She coos. She opens the door for me and I go in while she walks to the driver seat. We begin to drive out of the neighborhood but not before seeing Quinn slumping her way back to the house Kitty's at. I look at Santana and see that she wants to cry again and I reach for her hand to comfort her. "Tell me what happened S?" She composes herself and nods as we keep on driving.

* * *

Marley left Kitty! X( Omaaagurrddd... next chapter, we'll have our two corpses heartbroken and go back for their two lovely humans... and I have a small surprise next chapter too. lol.. Follow and Review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I had nothing better to do so I decided to update again! yyaaaayyy! lolol. Enjoy!

* * *

Kitty's POV

I wake up only to find Marley gone. She wasn't in the bed, nor any other room upstairs. I quickly go downstairs and see Quinn sleeping on the couch. Wait a minute. She fell asleep too? Oh my god! Are we really changing? I nudge Quinn awake and she gets up with a grunt. "Where's M-Marley?" "S-she's not... there?" Quinn asked me. "No!" I snap at her. Her eyes go wide and then gives me a sad look. Since when does she give me looks like that? "S-San... she took her back..." When was San-Santana here? What the fuck happened while I was asleep?! "I was w-walking... saw... San... t-talked to her... A-another c-corpse tried to... attack her. I st-stopped him... H-he said... Bones we-were coming... a-after us... we're ch-changing... like Ma-Marley and San..." Quinn explains. Well fucking shit! It's no wonder we slept and can now feel and all that shit! Holy crap... I gotta tell Marley... "Wait! d-did you say B-Bones... were coming?!" Quinn nods. That means we don't have much time. Those fucking Bones are fast. We need to hurry the hell up. "W-we need to get to Marley." I say, walking out of the house with Quinn right behind me. "W-what for?!" "I need t-to... tell her that we're changing! I n-need... to warn her!" I yell. Quinn stays quiet and for a minute I think she's going to refuse to come with me. Instead, she sighs and looks at me determined. "Let's get... y-you to your girl..." I smile and hug Quinn and I feel her hug me back. I look around and see the red convertible parked on the driveway and we walk to it. I glance inside and don't see any keys. Great. Marley must have taken them. Quinn looks at me and I can tell she's thinking the same so she motions that we at least should start walking. Dammit... this is going to take a while... We begin walking out of the neighborhood and walk down the long road. "So... what did S-Santana t-tell you? I ask. "S-she was l-looking for Ma-Marley... S-she said... She'd be s-safer... home... with San..." Hmm... I would keep her safe too... But not with the Bones... they're many and unfortunately, they're faster. I guess she is safer with Santana. But I still gotta warn her... and tell her about me... "I t-told San... I l-liked her..." I stop and look at Quinn surprised. Wow... Is that why she looks bummed? See? We're changing! We can show fucking emotions now. "S-she said... I w-was pretty..." Quinn said with a sad smile and I couldn't help but smile back. So my girl Quinn here has a shot with Santana huh? "B-but... I'm... a corpse..." Well that's about to change. We're like curing ourselves! We walk for some time now and we come across a stream but that doesn't stop us. What stops us is the swarm of corpse standing in our way. A really tall corpse approaches us with some other corpse while the others stay a few feet behind. "Fi-Fi-Finn..." The tall one gasps out while pointing to himself. Then he points to the other dude and says, "P-Puck..." Okay so Frankenstein here is called Finn while squirrel head is called Puck? Okay. I can work with that. "I'm Kitty... t-that's Quinn." I say, introducing ourselves. Hah! My speech is improving! "Bo-Bones... com-coming... for... you t-two... a-and... o-other g-girl..." Other girl? What o- Oh right! Marley! "W-We're h-here... to... help." Puck says. "W-we got... a w-whole b-bu-bunch... c-corpse... fi-fight... w-with u-s..." He finishes. I nod and Quinn nudges me to get moving. "We're goi-ng to... wa-warn Marley." I say. Both guys nod and they let us pass. Quinn and I don't waist any time and we keep walking back to the city.

Santana's POV

So I told my little Mars what happened since she was gone, to when I finally got her back. I told her how I waited for them to be out and I went looking for her. When I didn't, I went back home and told Papi about how a corpse took her and how I kept looking. I also told her about Quinn... How she saved me... how I kept thinking about her... and how I talked to her before I got her again. I'm pretty sure if Quinn wasn't a corpse, I'd want to be with her or something. I don't know. It's all troublesome. Anyways, we got home and Papi was relieved that I found Marley. We went to the house and the first thing Marley did was take a shower and eat a really big meal. Looks like she didn't have much to eat back wherever she was. She still hasn't told me what happened. But I can tell it really did affect her because she's been only moping around and cries whenever I ask what had happened. We're sitting on her bed right now, just keeping each other company when she moves her head on my lap and sighs. "I want to tell you what happened after Kitty took me with her." She says. It's about time she wants to speak. I didn't want to force her to tell me. "Okay Marls. Take your time though okay?" She nods. "So after Kitty dragged me out, we ended up going to an airport that was packed with corpses! She took me through the airport and to the planes. We went in a plane and that's where I stayed. At first, I was scared S... I tried to escape when she had left me there alone, but some corpses had caught my scent. Kitty, ended up saving me again. She fed me... She made sure I was okay throughout the whole week I was there S..." I sit there listening to Marley tell me about what she did. Wow. She even taught the girl-corpse-whatever she is, how to drive! I look at how Marley's eyes light up as she talks about the things she did with Kitty. Especially when she tells me when Kitty stopped Quinn from ripping her to sheds. The rest of the night goes like this. Us talking and me teasing her about er zombie girlfriend. I'm beginning to feel tired and I tell Marley I'm going to sleep. We say goodnight and I go to my room, which is right next to her room. A few seconds later, and I hear Marley's voice. "Who are you talking to Marls?!" I exclaim from my room. I hear the panic in her voice when she yells back no one but then I hear her talkinf again. I get up and begin going to her room. I don't see her in there so I'm guessing she's on the balcony. "Okay what the hell is going- ohhh my god!" I say as I look down the balcony. Down on the floor outside, is a small blonde looking at Marley but what catches my attention next is another blonde behind her. She looks up at me and gives me a sheepish grin. "Quinn..."


	10. Chapter 10

So, this is it you guys! The final chapter! I just want to thank you all for reading this fic! And thanks for all the great reviews! :) now, enjoy the last chapter for warm bodies!

* * *

Chapter 10

All four girls had a stare down for a few minutes until Santana finally snapped out of it, and snapped the other three out of it as well. "Is that... Her?" Santana whispered to Marley. "Uhhh, yeah." "Hi." Santana breathes out and gave a wave to Kitty. Kitty looked awkward and decided to say hi back and quickly raised her hand and put it back down. "I'm bringing them in. They can't be outside or someone will see them." Marley said. "Okay. Thank god Papi isn't home right now." Santana went back into her room and waited nervously while Marley ran downstairs and quickly pulled Kitty and Quinn in. "You guys are lucky S's dad isn't home right now. He's out planning something about other corpses and Bones. You shouldn't be here though. If anyone sees you, they won't stop to blow your heads to bits. Why are you here anyways?" Marley asked as she walked the two corpses to her room. Santana then stepped out of her room and slowly made her way next to Marley. Quinn looked at Kitty to talk and Kitty nodded. "B-Bones are coming... For you.. And Quinn and me. We're ch-changing." Kitty tells Marley. "What?!" Marley exclaims. Kitty just nods and looks at Quinn, who's looking at Santana, who's avoiding any eye contact with Quinn. "We have to tell your dad S." Marley says. "Yeah, that's a bad idea Marls. Do you not remember who my dad is? He won't believe us." "We c-can tell... Him.." Quinn says, stabding up. "No way! My dad will shoot you the instant he would see you!" They all stay quiet as they think of what to do. Marley suddenly jumps up, startling the other three and starts snapping her fingers. "We can fix them up! With a little bit of make up, and they won't be looking like corpses anymore!" Marley explains. Santana and Marley look over Quinn and Kitty for a while. Both corpses squirm in discomfort at the hard staring of the other two girls. Santana finally looks at Marley and they both nod. "Fine! We'll make them look more decent. They do need to take showers though and what not." Santana says. Marley quickly jumps to Kitty and drags her to her bathroom while Santana relunctantly takes Quinn to her bathroom. "Okay, so I'll turn the water warm for you, and you just let the water hit you. Those bottles over there have the supplies you need to wash yourself. I'll be out in the room. When you're done, you can grab a towel from the counter there to dry yourself. I'll wash your clothes for you. You're sort of taller than me so my clothes won't fit you. Sorry..." Santana says. She turns around for Quinn to undress herself and step in the shower to them grab her clothes and go wash them.

While Santana was doing this, Marley was pretty much doing the same for the Kitty. They both go to the washer machine and put the girls' clothes to wash and dry. "Think this will work?" Marley asks. Santana runs her hand through her hair and sighs. "I don't know. Let's hope it does. At least their speaking less articulate. And they're not as pale as before." "You noticed that too? Kitty's skin is warmer too." Marley says. "So, do you really think they're changing?" Santana asks Marley. "I think so. We need to tell your dad though. At this, Santana snorted and with a smirk said, "Easier said than done.

Kitty's POV

So after having to take a shower for the first time in like, shit I don't know, Marley and Santana take us to Santana's room and sit us by a mirror. They start putting make-up all over our faces and brush our hair and all that other type of shit. It took a while though because I was beginning to get impatient. I can tell Quinn was enjoying this because Santana was touching her. Hah! When they were finally done, we went to check ourselves in the mirror. Damn we look good! Quinn and I look at each other before we face Marley and Santana, who seem to be starstruck with us. "DAAAAMMNNN Marls! We did a good job! They look hot!" Santana says. "Okay! Lets get going then." Marley says with a blush on her face. We all nod and Quinn and I walk behind Santana and Marley. I'm kind of nervous. What if someone notices? We're walking in the streets and a few people pass by us but they don't say anything. I see Santana and she slows her pace until she's next to Quinn. Marley's a few paces ahead of them while I'm all the way in the back. We stop when some dark haired girl stops us and looks at Santana. "San, baby, where you been?!" Santana scoffs and I see Quinn getting bothered by it so I nudge her to calm the hell down. "For the last time Elaine, leave me the fuck alone. I have a girlfriend already and she's smoking hot." Elaine smirks at Santana, and ignores all our glares while she talks to Santana. "Oh yeah? Who?" "Me." Quinn says stepping in front of Santana protectively. Holy fuck. We're done for. She's going to know Quinn's a corpse. "Yeah... she's my girlfriend, Quinn." This Elaine chick looks a bit surprised and looks between Santana and Quinn. I feel the urge to laugh but I stop myself. Since when do I feel like laughing? Elaine then scoffs and pushes past us, mumbling a "whatever." Marley and I then look at Quinn and Santana with raised eyebrows and they both blush. Santana then takes Quinn's hand and smiles. "If she really is changing, she might be my girlfriend." We smile at the two and Marley looks at me but when I try to return the look, she turns away and keeps walking. What was that about? Does she not like me? Anyways, we keep walking until we reach a really big tent and some Asian dude stops us. "Santana, you can't bother your dad right now. He's really busy-" "Out of my way Mike. 'Afores I end you with the wrath of Snix." Santana says sweetly. All of us gulp and Mike steps out of the way. We quickly walk pass him but he bumps into me and says sorry. He stays there looking at me and I freak out for a second. Quick Kitty! Say something human! "Hey! How are yoouu?" Marley and Santana quickly pull me away before Mike can even respond and we go in the tent.

We go out the other side of the tent and see a huge opening where a lot of cars are and a whole bunch of people running around. "Look! There's Papi!" Santana says. We go behind a few cars and hide behind a jeep that's in front of Santana's father. "Okay, wait here. I'm going to talk to your dad. It's only best I talk to him since I was the one that was gone." We all nod and let Marley walk up to Santana's dad. We see them talking for a few seconds before Marley begins to get upset. I see San's dad turning around to walk away, and I feel myself getting upset. "Okay... I got this... t-this is w-where I c-come in..." I tell Santana. I hear Quinn call after me but I ignore her and next thing I know, I step right in front of San's dad. Holy shit. We both stare at each other before Marley runs behind him. "Who are you?" He asks me in a stern voice. He seems scary. I stay still and Marley quickly joins my side. "That's Kitty, Mr. Lopez." "I wasn't asking you mija. I was asking her. Now, are you going to tell me who you are?" I begin to panic and I begin to stutter out incoherent words when he cuts me off. "You're a corpse aren't you?" I stay quiet when suddenly, he pulls out a gun and pushes me against a rack that was behind me. "Mr. Lopez!" Marley cries out. "She's a corpse Marley." "But she's changing! Can't you see?! We need her! The Bones are com-" "Corpses can't heal themselves mi-" He gets cut off with a gun pointed at him and Quinn tackling him and pinning him next to me. "I'm sorry Papi but I can't let you do that. Quinn, let him go. He won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that. Marley, Kitty, you two need to get out of here." Santana says. With that, Marley and I begin to run out.

No one's POV

While Marley and Kitty begun running out, Santana and Quinn stayed and tied to convince Santana's dad. "Papi... please listen to me. These two aren't corpses anymore. They're curing themselves! Quinn was the one who saved me! Kitty kept Marley safe all this time too!" Her father refused to accept it and when he saw his daughter off guard, he quickly took her gun and aimed it at Quinn. "Mija, that's not possible. Corpses can't cure themselves. Now, get out of here and I'll deal with this corpse." He cocked the gun and was ready to pull the trigger when Santana finally yelled out, "I think I'm falling for Quinn, Papi!" Getting angry, Mr. Lopez lifted the gun to Quinn again. Everything went in slow motion from there. As he raised it, Santana moved to get in front of Quinn. Mr. Lopez pulled the trigger and Santana jumped in front of Quinn. Quickly reacting, Quinn grabbed Santana and turned them around, letting the bullet pierce her back. "Quinn!" They both fell, with Quinn on top and Santana began to cry. "Santana!" Mr. Lopez yelled in shock. Two guards had then came and looked at the scene. Mr. Lopez ordered his men to get Santana into the car and leave the corpse be. They dragged Santana away from Quinn, despite her struggling in their grips, and took her into a car, where Mr. Lopez was already waiting. They drove away and Santana looked back, only to see Quinn's body on the floor.

Marley and Kitty were running through an abandoned stadium and came to a stop when they saw a horde of corpses. Kitty, recognizing the two in the front, ran to them. "We're re-re-ready... to fi-fight.." Puck said. Kitty nodded and smiled at the two. Marley stayed behind Kitty when they then heard some kind of roar/shriek. They all looked back, and saw an army of Bones. "We g-got t-th-this." Finn said. "Okay!" Kitty said. She then grabbed Marley's hand and began running the other way. Marley looked back, and saw that it was now a battle of corpses and Bones. She turned back to running when she saw a few Bones running after them. They went up a level and kept running, when Kitty was tackled from behind. Marley turned around but then fell as a Bone tackled her too. As she struggled from avoiding getting bit, she saw Kitty fight two Bones. She then struggled to keep the Bone's mouth away from her when Kitty then tackled the Bone on her and killed it with a pipe. Marley was still on the floor when Kitty approached her and helped her up. They began running again when a few Bones appeared in front of them. When they turned around, there were more blocking them. Kitty saw a door on the side and quickly pulled Marley to it. She opened it but quickly stopped when she saw that it was only a ledge. They both looked down and saw a pool down on the bottom. They looked back in the door and saw the Bones quickly cornering them on the ledge. Kitty then turned Marley to face her and gave her a determined look. "Keep yo-u safe." Kitty said. Before Marley could say anything, Kitty wrapped her arms around the brunette, and dropped the ledge, with Marley on top.

Kitty's POV

When I saw the pool, I knew what I had to do. It was simple really. I wrapped my arms around Marley and threw us over the ledge, with me keeping her on top of me. I could feel her freaking out but I did my best to stay brave. The next thing I know, I feel water and pain hit my back and I black out for a cool minute. Shit! Why does my back hurt like hell! I feel like I'm suffocating but I can't move. Thinking I'm about to drown, I'm shown wrong because I feel a pair of arms pull me up. When I reach the surface, I gasp out for air. After calming down, I look at Marley and she's giving me this look. I don't know how to describe the look but it's doing something to me because I feel myself alive. I feel my heart pumping again and I don't feel dead anymore and it's all just great! I get thrown off by surprise when Marley pulls me in and kisses me and it's just fucking magical. Buuutt, that changes when I hear a bang and some really serious pain on my shoulder. Holy shit did I just get shot?! Marley quickly puts her hand on my wound and turns around. I look up and see Mr. Lopez aiming the gun at me while Santana struggling with some men. "No! Please Papi don't kill her!" I hear Santana yell. I look at Marley and we both look at the blood coming out of my wound. That's when we realize. I'm bleeding. Corpses don't bleed. Shit! I REALLY AM ALIVE!" Mr. Lopz, she's bleeding! Corpses don't bleed!" Marley yells as she raises her hand to show him her bloody hand. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of the pull with Marley and my wound is being looked at. Goddamnit it hurts like hell. When we get on the car, Marley sits next to me while Santana sits in the front. I then realize Quinn's missing. "Sa-Santana? Where's Quinn?" She begins to cry and I feel like I'm about to cry as well when we then hear Mr. Lopez's radio go off. "Sir, there's something you need to know. The corpse you shot, she's bleeding. She's still alive. Corpses shouldn't be able to bleed. What should I do?" Mr Lopez picks up his walkie talkie and speaks into it. "Yeah, treat her wounds. Don't do anything to hurt the girl. Just keep an eye on her." Santana and I share a happy look and we start crying in tears. Thank God Quinn is okay! We all then stay quiet as Mr. Lopez drives us back...

-Time Jump-

It's been about three months since I met Marley and Quinn met Santana. We had a really bumpy ass road with those two girls. But we don't care. We love them and they love us. The corpses and humans decided to team up against the Bones and we ended up winning. Little by little, other corpses began curing themselves. Now, we all live together and Mr. Lopez decided to bring the wall that divided us down. After we had gotten back, we found Quinn in a tent where they were stitching her back up. She didn't get hit anywhere serious, but we both know that getting shot hurts like a bitch. Mr. Lopez approved of both Quinn and I dating Santana and Marley. It's pretty crazy when I think how a girl changed my life. I look into her eyes and she smiles brightly and I feel my heart melt every time. She kisses my cheek and I pull her in for a passionate kiss. "Okay, can you please get your lady kisses when Q and I aren't here. Please, seeing you guys suck face is pretty disgusting." I smile as I pull away from Marley and mumble, "cock blocker." Quinn and Marley laugh at me and I roll my eyes. "So, Kitty, Quinn, are you guys ready to go?" Marley asks me. "Ready as I'll ever be." Quinn says. Santana pecks Quinn's cheek and I gag. Marley nudges my side while Santana gives me a playful glare. "Am I ready to move in with you? Of course I am Marley!" I say as I jump on her back and she takes me to the car, with Santana and Quinn walking behind us, hand in hand. Did I ever think I would come back to life? Fuck no! But I'm glad I did. I'm glad Quinn did too and she stayed by my side as a best friend should. Now, I'm getting ready to move in with the love of my life and her best friend and my best friend.

The-fuckin-end

* * *

Aaaannnnndddd that's the end! Yaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! I enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as well. :) I will be writing more Karley btw. For those who haven't read my other fics, my glee/pitch perfect crossovers are Karley and Quinntana endgames! For those of you who read creatures of the night, that story will soon come to an end as well! Thank you for reading this fic! :)


End file.
